Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Paper Thomas (2001) for Nintendo 64, the fifth installment of Seth Cvengros's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both cute) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females and crush on Thomas and Mario) * Mavis as Princess Daisy (Both wonderful and girlfriends to Edward and Luigi) * Toby as Toad (Normal) (Both wise) * Splatter as Wario * Dodge as Waluigi * Diesel as Bowser (Both the main villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario * Peter Sam as Baby Luigi * Rheneas as Baby Yoshi * Annie as Baby Peach * Clarabel as Baby Daisy * Alfie as Baby Donkey Kong * Smudger as Baby Bowser * Troublesome Trucks as Koopas and Goombas * Bertie as Shy Guy * Sir Topham Hatt as Toadsworth * Lady Hatt as Lady Toadsworth * Coaches as Toads * Flora as Toadette * Duke as Mushroom King * Whiff as Lakitu * Duncan as Bowser Jr. * Gordon as Donkey Kong * Oliver as Diddy Kong * Henrietta as Dixie Kong * Murdoch as Chunky Kong * Salty as Funky Kong * Billy as Lanky Kong * Toad as Kiddy Kong * Nelson as Swanky Kong * Isabella as Tiny Kong * Molly as Candy Kong * BoCo as Kong Fu * Patrick as Rambi * Harold as Squawks * Byron as Expresso * Oliver (Pack) as Rattly * Buster as Winky * Kelly as Enguarde * Ned as Squitter * Jack as Clapper * Alfie as Banana Bird * Lady as Princess Rosalina * Dennis as Luma * George as Kamek * Gremlin as Poochy * The Barber as Boshi * Trevor as Green Toad * Fergus as Blue Toad * Stepney as Yellow Toad * Terence as Orange Toad * Charlie as Purple Toad * Connor as Toadbert * Caitlin as Toadiko * The Diesel/D261 as King K. Rool * Max as Klump * Monty as Krusha * Bulstrode as Kaptain Skurvy * Lorry 1 as Polly Roger * Lorry 2 as Green Kroc * Lorry 3 as Kultass * Cranky the Crane as Cranky Kong * Old Slow Coach as Wrinkly Kong * Spencer as Bluster Kong * Sir Handel as Donkey Kong Jr. * Donald as Troff * Dougles as Scoff * Neville as K. Lumsy * Hector as Boom Boom * Norman as Boo * S.C. Ruffey as Mouser * Arry as Larry "Cheatsy" Koopa * Bert as Roy "Bully" Koopa * Bulgy as Ludwig "Kooky" Von Koopa * Bill as Lemmy "Hip" Koopa * Ben as Iggy "Hop" Koopa * Daisy as Wendy "Kootie Pie" O. Koopa * The Spiteful Breakvan as Morton "Big Mouth" Koopa Jr. * Diesel 10 as Smithy * Fearless Freddie as Professor E. Gadd * Stephen as Koopa Kid * Stanley as Stanley the Bugman * The Chinese Dragon as Petey Piranha * Elizabeth as Kammy Koopa * Sidney as Bob-omb Buddy * Paxton as R.O.B * Harvey as Geno * Henry as Mallow * James as Oogtar * Duck as Detective Herlock Solmes * Hank as Prince Hugo the Huge (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 1 (25:43) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 2 (23:10) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 3 (20:03) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 4 (23:01) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 5 (22:50) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 6 (24:09) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 7 (22:07) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 8 (21:25) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 9 (23:31) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 10 (21:19) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 11 (20:07) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 12 (23:42) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 13 (23:08) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 14 (23:59) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 15 (28:38) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 16 (22:16) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 17 (21:41) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 18 (26:20) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 19 (23:16) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 20 (22:38) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 21 (23:43) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 22 (25:29) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 23 (19:07) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 24 (25:12) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 25 (20:14) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 26 (24:43) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 27 (18:54) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 28 (32:29) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 29 (20:22) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 30 (27:22) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 31 (22:10) *Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version Part 32 (14:30) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65